


You Win, Haruki

by NickiPhoenix



Series: Date Night [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Is there anything that Akihiko isn't good at? Apparently not, and its beginning to annoy Haruki. Submitting to his will, Akihiko gives him what he wants
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Date Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	You Win, Haruki

Haruki slid his balcony door open and walked out to smoke a cigarette; he never expected that having Akihiko would be this stressful, and he’s supposed to spend the night tonight too. He took a deep drag from his cigarette and held it for what felt like eternity, savoring the taste and letting the nicotine release his tension and relax his muscles, letting the stress drain from his body. He rested his elbows on the railing and lowered his head into his hands with a heavy sigh, hoping the rest of the night doesn’t end the same way it began, Haruki wasn’t sure if he could handle that. He knew the guy he’s liked for the past couple of years was annoying but this was a new low.

Akihiko soon joined him on the balcony after returning from the bathroom, fresh out of the shower, nothing but a pair of sweat pants on and short hair still dripping wet. He snuck up behind Haruki and gripped him around the waist and kissed him on the neck, “did you miss me?” 

Startled, Haruki blushed deeply and pushed Aki away, “ugh, you jerk, I can't believe you.” 

Akihiko smirked at him, grabbed Haruki’s hand that had the cigarette in it, slowly brought it to his mouth, saying, “oh come on, you know you can't stay mad at me.” and took a long drag from his cigarette, softly kissing Haruki’s fingers while he was at it. He looked longingly into Haruki’s eyes, inched closer, water dripping down his face, neck and chest. Haruki blushed an even deeper shade of red than before, his breath caught in his throat and his brain stopped functioning and had a rock-hard boner from the sight laid out in front of his eyes.

Aki finally released Haruki’s hand, turned his head slightly to blow the smoke out while keeping his eyes locked with Haruki's. When Haruki finally came to his senses, he scowled at him and said, “D-DON’T THINK I WILL FORGIVE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE HOT! How can you be that good at video games when you don’t even own a TV!!!”

Akihiko smiled down at him and responded, “I'm just too powerful, that’s why.” He reached around Haruki’s waist and groped his ass, and grinded up against him, making Haruki shiver in response, “now, why don’t we go take care of this, hm?”

Haruki looked away, still blushing deeply, and covered half of his face, saying bashfully, “fine, but I'm the only one who gets to cum.”

Confused, Aki blinked at him, “huh? Why only you?”

“B-because, it's your punishment for winning every game we played today! I should get to win once, too.”

Aki chuckled at him, “fine, anything for you, my prince.” and got down to one knee kissing Haruki’s hands. As he stood back up, he lifted Haruki by the knees and flung him over his shoulder, causing Haruki to let out a yelp and carried him to bed. 

Akihiko tossed Haruki down onto the bed, pulled his legs up by the knees and wedged himself in between and leaned over Haruki. Aki laced the fingers of one hand with one of Haruki’s and his other hand reached under Haru’s shirt, feeling his way up his abs. Haruki’s stomach quivered from his breath catching in his throat from Aki’s touch, his heart was racing out of control; it somehow felt like this was their  first time having sex and it was driving him crazy. When Aki reached his nipples and began to pinch them, Haru let out a soft moan, closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Aki leaned down and began to toy with his nipple with his tongue, causing Haruki to get a little louder and twitch all over. 

Aki released his hand from Haruki’s and pulled his shirt off in a single swift motion. Haruki was red from blushing as far down as Aki could see, and Aki leaned back down to continue to play with his nipples. Every time Aki’s tongue piercing flicked Haru’s nipple, he flinched and shivers went down his spine. He then began to use one hand to squeeze and pinch Haruki’s other nipple and with his free hand he reached down and squeezed his ass. Being stimulated all over, Haruki’s moans became uncontrollable and he felt like he could cum just from this, and just when he thought he was reaching his limit, Aki stopped what he was doing and sat up and began to unfasten Haru’s pants.

Aki very slowly pulled Haru’s pants off, letting the tips of his fingers glide along his thighs along the way. He steadily held Haru’s gaze as he pulled the pants all the way off and began to slowly kiss his way up his legs starting from his feet. With every kiss he savored the taste, leaving marks behind from each one. The further he went up Haru’s legs, the longer he lingered, and once he got to the thighs, he began to nibble. The anticipation of Aki’s touch was making precum soak Haruki’s underwear and another shiver shot up his spine. When Aki finally reached Haru’s groin, he licked and kissed his underwear where his balls were and slowly travelled up to the head, licking where it was soaked and began to travel up his torso, tracing every line of muscle starting from the edge of Haruki’s underwear. Once he got to his bellybutton, he gave it a little swirl inside and continued up.

He went up and up, right between Haruki’s pecks, then along his collar bone and then to his neck and bit it somewhat firmly. Haruki moaned loudly in his ear and clawed his back from the sudden sensation. After making sure he left a nice and red mark, Aki then moved on to Haru’s ear, licking and sucking on the lobe and travelling up to the top. From there he moved to kiss his temple, and then his forehead, and down the bridge of his nose and then to the tip. Haruki’s lips quivered as they anticipated Aki’s to meet his but Aki bypassed his lips and went for his cheek instead, and then to his jaw, down to his Adams apple, and then around to the other side of his neck. 

Haruki moaned from disappointment, causing Aki to look up from the collarbone he was nibbling on and look at him, giving him a mischievous smile, “oh, did you want me to kiss you?” and he leaned in close, gripped a fistful of Haruki’s hair, pulling his head back and kissed him deeply, sticking his tongue in as deeply as he could. Haruki moaned loudly and deeply from the satisfaction of finally having Aki’s lips meet his. After what seemed like the longest kiss Haruki ever had, Aki stopped and sat up again, this time he removed Haru’s underwear.  Finally free of its restraints, Haruki’s dick stood straight up and precum slowly began dribbling down its length. It was already throbbing wildly and Haruki felt like he could cum just from the breeze from the balcony.

Tossing the undies to the side, Aki stuck his head in between Haru’s knees and gently blew on the tip of his dick; the sensation made him arch his back, grip the bedsheets with both hands, and curled his toes and ended up moaning the loudest he ever has. Aki slowly licked the precum off of Haru’s dick, starting from the bead that was travelling down and then up along the path it made until he got to the tip and wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked the rest of it out. Aki leaned up just enough to look up at Haru and smile at him while he wiped his chin off, then went back down again and began to suck on the head of Haru’s dick again while using one hand to squeeze and rub up and down along the shaft.

He slowly worked his cock deeper inside his mouth, regularly spitting on it to get it nice and slippery. Every time Aki went down on his dick, Haru could feel his tongue piercing rubbing against him and it was driving him to the edge. After a moment of sucking Haruki’s cock, Aki began to work a finger inside of his ass, and then another, thrusting them in and out slowly. Haruki squirmed from the intense pleasure, arching his back from each thrust into his ass, so Aki reached his free hand around and laid it on his stomach, weighing him down to keep him from moving too much. 

Aki could feel Haruki’s dick twitch and pulsate more and more in his mouth so he began thrusting faster, making sure to massage his favorite spot with each time he went back in. Haruki’s moans became screams of pleasure, and he gripped the bedsheets with one shaking hand and the other was on Aki’s head, attempting to grab the short hair. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and a strong orgasm overtook his body and pushed Aki’s head down as came in his mouth and squeezed down on his fingers, curling up into a half ball as best he could  considering Aki used all his strength to hold him down with one arm.

Exhausted and drained of all strength, Haruki laid back down, sweaty, still twitching and out of breath. Aki sat up and wiped his chin again as he swallowed, smiled down at Haru and said, “thanks for the food.” Haruki didn’t even have the strength to stress out about him swallowing the large load he shot into his mouth, so all he could respond with was, “shut up, stupid.” and drowsiness sunk in and he fell asleep immediately afterwards. Akihiko sighed, smiling at his beautiful sleeping boyfriend, brushed hair out of Haruki’s face, and went to take another shower.


End file.
